


You're not the boss of me now

by WastingYourGum



Series: Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WastingYourGum/pseuds/WastingYourGum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's sitting at home feeling sorry for himself while the Met decide what to do with him after the Fall - and then the doorbell goes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're not the boss of me now

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo Round 4 prompt: Determined

Greg glared at his front door as if it was somehow responsible for its buzzer being pressed.

It was probably a neighbour - hardly anyone knew where he lived since he'd moved and none of them would be likely to visit, especially not at this time of night.

He dragged himself up off the sofa and shambled towards it, stepping carefully over the various bits and pieces on the floor. Please God let it be something that didn't require him having to get dressed properly or put shoes on. Being able to slob about in jeans and t-shirt was one of the few upsides to his current situation.

He lifted the cover over the peephole and peered through it.

Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan stood on the other side, staring straight at the small optic.

Greg hadn't seen her since the inquiry started. She looked well, but tired. What the hell was she doing here? Maybe she had some case going she wanted to quiz him on? He'd said to her she could do that - he just hadn't expected that she might take him up on it.

He slid back the bolts, turned the locks and created a five inch gap which he filled by slumping against the door.

She held a cardboard box out to him like a peace offering.

Greg frowned at the box and then at her.

"Found a few of your things you left behind in various places: the break room, gym, the Gents," she explained.

Greg opened the door a little wider and took the box from her. "Not even going to ask what you were doing in the Gents." He stepped aside, tacitly inviting her in.

Sally strode into the middle of the one room flat. He shoved the door shut with his foot before walking past her and into the kitchen area.

"Dimmock got that stuff for me. Said he was keeping the disposable razors you hadn't used yet though."

"Fair enough - he was always pinching them anyway." Greg dumped the box on the counter.

"Dunno what for - takes him a week to even grow stubble."

Greg chuckled and rasped his palm over his cheek. "Not a problem I ever had. Five o'clock shadow by lunchtime usually." He gestured towards his kettle. "Can I get you a cuppa?"

"No, I'm good thanks." She perched herself on the sofa in the familiar not-here-to-get-comfy pose he'd seen her adopt in countless homes where they'd "had a few questions" or "just needed a moment of your time" or worst of all been "so sorry but…" It looked odd because she was wearing her black trouser suit that she usually reserved for court appearances and the clothes didn't fit the situation. Questioning people usually meant you were wearing the shabbier clothes you didn't mind getting a bit frayed if things went pear-shaped.

"So this is you then?" she asked, her investigative gaze taking in the half unpacked boxes and empty ready meal containers.

"You mean my swinging bachelor pad? Yeah, this is it." She took a breath to respond but he cut her off. "Don't say it's nice - it's not, it's a hole - but it'll do till I know where I'm going to be and can find something better."

"You think they'll transfer you?."

Greg sat on the arm at the opposite end of the sofa from her.

"I have no idea, Sal. If they want to get rid of me then sending me somewhere shit and hoping I resign is the most likely option."

"Jesus."

He shrugged. "How's Gregson treating you?"

"Alright, I suppose. He's certainly a lot more by-the-book than you ever were."

"Not hard. Tell him I said hello, would you?"

"Yeah, sure. You not been in touch with anyone?"

Greg laughed bitterly. "What's the saying? I couldn't even get arrested in that place right now."

"I wouldn't bet on it. I can think of a few people who'd be happy to slap the cuffs on you."

"Yeah? You one of them?"

"No - not how you're thinking, anyway." She looked away.

If Greg didn't know better he'd think she was blushing a little - but Sally wasn't that sort of person.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"D'you fancy a drink?" Greg asked at the same moment as Sally stood up and announced, "I should be going."

"Stay and have a drink, Sal, for God's sake," he pressed her. "Do I look like I get many visitors?"

"This isn't a social call, I was just dropping that stuff off in case you needed it."

If there was one thing Greg had always hated, it was being lied to. " _Bollocks_. Nothing in there is worth anything. You could have chucked it all and I'd have been none the wiser. Why did you really come over? Worried you'd find me drinking myself to death?"

Sally crossed her arms. "You mean you're not?" She tipped her head towards the nearly empty bottle of whisky on his coffee table.

Greg stood up and marched into her personal space. "No, I'm not. Not that it would be any of your business even if I was, Sal. I can get as hammered as I like. I'm not your boss any more."

"No, you're not, are you?" Sally uncrossed her arms and grabbed the front of his t-shirt.

Greg only managed to get out a surprised "Wh--?" before she pulled him forward and her lips swallowed the rest of his exclamation.

She kissed him hard on the mouth then broke away - but without releasing her grip on his clothes.

Greg realised his hands were on her hips but he had no idea how they'd got there and no idea if he'd been pushing her away or pulling her closer. His eyes darted all over her face, trying to figure her out. It wasn't hard. She had the same determined "Come on then" look of defiance he'd seen a thousand times before.

Right.

He slipped his left hand round to the small of her back, pulled her body tight against his and went in for round two.

She surged forwards to meet him halfway with such force he was sure his lips were bruised but _fuck_ it felt good and he wasn't surprised at all to find Sally was a hell of a good kisser.

He _was_ surprised when she unclenched her fists and shoved hard against his chest. The back of Greg's legs hit the edge of the sofa and he overbalanced, falling backwards and landing sprawled across the sofa with the feel of her lips still on his.

Sally pounced into his lap, straddling him. She pulled off her jacket and let it drop to the floor behind her then she gripped the bottom hem of his shirt and tugged it free of his jeans.

Greg lifted his arms and leaned forward, acting more on instinct than any conscious thought. His t-shirt whipped upwards over his head and vanished somewhere behind Sally's back.

Sally towered over him, fingers nimbly unbuttoning her blouse. The single unshaded light bulb hanging from the ceiling behind her made her hair shine like a halo.

"Christ, Sally - what's brought this on?" Greg gasped.

"Nothing's 'brought this on' - I've fancied you for ages."

"I... I had no idea."

"I made damn sure to hide it."

She stripped her arms out of the blouse and tossed it aside. She was wearing a deep red bra that beautifully set off the rich tones of her skin.

Greg's mouth went dry. She was… magnificent - there was no other word for it.

"I didn't give a shit that you were married - your wife was a cow and everybody knew she was cheating on you - but you did and I had to respect that - until now anyway. Helped that you're so clueless about how attractive you are."

She leaned forward, putting her hands on the back of the sofa either side of his head and giving him a spectacular view of her cleavage.

"That and I didn't want anyone to say I slept my way up the promotion ladder."

"Fuck," Greg breathed.

"Thought you'd never offer, sir."

Greg dragged his gaze up from her breasts to her face. She smirked back, clearly relishing the effort it had taken him to do so.

"You don't have to call me 'sir' any more," he reminded her.

Sally pinned him with another challenging glare. "Maybe I want to" she answered. Her hand shot out and grabbed his jaw. "Or maybe it's my turn to be in charge?"

Greg grinned. "I think you already are."

"Yeah, I am." She ground down against him and Greg groaned at the delicious friction against his cock. He was almost completely hard already.

"Maybe you should get those cuffs after all," Greg said breathlessly.

She laughed. "You kinky bugger! I can't believe you would get off on that!"

"Being at the mercy of the most gorgeous woman I know? Yeah, who would want that?"

Sally looked surprised and Greg scoffed in disbelief. "Now who's unaware of how attractive they are? Sally, you're _beautiful_."

"Of course I am," she blustered "Just wasn't sure you thought so."

"Always have done. Was bloody grateful you worked for me or else the temptation would probably have been too much years ago."

"Fuck - if I'd known that I'd have transferred."

"No you wouldn't. Serious Crimes is where you belong and you know it."

"Where we both belong. They'll let you back - they have to."

"Maybe, but since I'm officially not your boss just now…" He ran his hands up her arms, hooked his fingers under her bra straps and raised a wickedly mischievous eyebrow at her.

Sally nodded and he pulled the straps down her arms, leaning forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth as her breasts sprang free.

She moaned and arched towards him, grabbing his head in both hands as he switched from one to the other. He moved his hands to cup her arse, squeezing gently as she threw her head back.

"I swear to God, Greg," she panted, "If you don't take me to bed right this fucking instant…"

"Arms round my neck, hold on and lean back."

She followed his instructions and he pushed himself up and off the sofa using her shifting weight as leverage. They rose in one fluid movement. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he put his hands under her thighs to hold her up.

"Christ, you're fit," Sally giggled.

"Not so bad yourself, Sal." Greg grinned as he quickly moved towards his single bedroom. This might be the only night he ever had with her - though he hoped not - and he was determined to make sure she enjoyed it...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I bailed out before the good stuff - I just didn't have time to do it justice! So I cropped back to a point I could "dot dot dot" it - I'll try and finish the story another time! Promise!


End file.
